The Switch Hitter
by samlover14
Summary: Ryan left for New York and was doing well, then he went downhill, and now he must turn to the only thing left just to pay the rent - adult films. Rated M for...adult themes and other stuff. Warning: homosexuality occurs. Complete.
1. It Begins

**THE SWITCH HITTER**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Starr, it's Ryan Evans again."

"Yeah, it was. Look, you gotta find me some work. I have 23 dollars, 57 cents, and an eviction notice."

"Yeah, I know."

"No! There has to be something else."

"Okay, fine. I'll do it."

Ryan hung up his cell and sighed. It was only a matter of time before that got turned off too. His life had just gone downhill since his arrival in New York. He needed money badly, and this new gig would pay - well. But if he hated himself for it, was it even worth it?

**6 months later**

"Starr. Ryan again."

"Yeah, I am. Just returning your call about that new gig."

"Ohh. Uh...Starr, I don't think I can do that."

"I don't know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, I'll do it."

Ryan hung up his cell and sighed. This was not what he had meant to do with his life. He did really need the money. He'd barely been scraping by for the last 6 months and this did pay more. Ryan looked at himself in the mirror. The man he saw was not the one he would have liked to be seeing. Not the one his old friends and family knew, not that any of them ever spoke to him. No, the man in the mirror was the face of a 24 year old just scraping by in life. His blue eyes still shone in his pale face on occasion, but usually only when he made them for work. There was nothing in his life worth celebrating.

**3 months later**

"Sharpay!" Sharpay stuck her head out from the kitchen.

"Yes, dear?" she replied to her boyfriend of many years.

"Have you seen these?" Troy asked, entering the kitchen and starting to slap DVD cases on the counter in front of her.

"No, Troy, I don't watch those kinds of movies," Sharpay said, resuming her search for chocolate.

"No, not the movies. Just the cases." Sharpay took a closer look.

"What about them?" Troy stared at her.

"You don't see it?" he asked incredulously.

"See what? Who the hell is Alexander Myers?" She picked up one of the cases and frowned. "Did we go to school with this kid? He looks familiar."

"That, my dear Sharpay, is your brother." Sharpay gasped. It was indeed.

"That's so sad. My brother, reduced to starring in porno movies."

"Oh, it gets worse," Troy said, throwing some more movies on the stack. Sharpay picked up the top one.

"Alexander Myers is the Switch Hitter." She picked up the one underneath. "America's favorite Switch Hitter is back for more! Alexander Myers in-- Ew. Well, we always knew Ryan could sell sex for money. Personally I saw him as a prostitute, not a porn star, but you can see how he might have problems there."

"Shar, this is your brother."

"Yeah, and? He left us, Troy. Don't make me out to be the bad person here."

"He shouldn't be reduced to this." Sharpay shrugged and resumed looking for chocolate again.

"To each his own."

"Whatever," Troy said to Sharpay, gathering his movies and leaving the kitchen. He had no intention of letting this go unchallenged. Ryan was above having sex in movies under a fake name. He was talented and Troy could see that. Troy got in his car and began to drive.

**3 months earlier**

"I'll give you credit, you know what you're doing," the director said to Ryan.

"Thanks, but I have been doing these movies for 6 months," Ryan replied, rolling his eyes.

"This is your first male/male, your agent told me."

"Oh. Yeah, it is."

"Just saying, you know what to do out there. Good job today."

"Thanks." The director walked away, and Ryan's costar walked up to him.

"I don't think we got introduced properly. Hunter Adams."

"Alex Myers," Ryan said, shaking hands with the other boy. "Ryan, if you want. I prefer Ryan."

"Well, Ryan, good job today. Is this your first time?"

"Yeah this was my first male/male movie."

"No, I mean is this your first time?"

"Uh..."

**7 years earlier**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing back there?" Ryan asked.

"Nope," his partner replied, truthfully.

"I vote we do it this way," Ryan said, turning himself around to face Troy, who raised an eyebrow.

"This is becoming less hot by the second," Troy said.

"Well, excuse me for not having done this before!" Ryan said, haughtily, before slamming Troy around and leaning him over the table.

"Wait, this isn't right either," Troy said. He climbed onto the table. Ryan cocked an eyebrow. "No, that's not right either." Ryan became bored of Troy incessant babbling about the correct position and shoved his wrapped cock in Troy's hole anyway. Troy howled and Ryan picked him up easily, so he was in total control. He liked this position the best, his many, many ex-girlfriends would testify. Troy wrapped his legs awkwardly around the blond one, looking for more support and control. Ryan smashed their lips together, mostly to make Troy stop whining, but if Troy didn't care he had a girlfriend, Ryan certainly didn't.

**15 minutes later**

"That was-" Troy began.

"Different," Ryan supplied. "Awkward."

"Yeah. But still amazing."

"Definitely amazing. But different."

"Definitely different."

**7 years later**

"Ryan?"

"No, no it wasn't. First time in a long time, but not in my life."

"Interesting," Hunter said.

"And you?"

"All my life. Wanna get a coffee or something?"

"Sure," Ryan said.

"You know, if you were just in this for the money, you would have stopped and got something better a long time ago. The one-hit wonder method," Hunter said, sipping his coffee as they walked down the New York streets.

"There isn't anything better out there for me, and this is good money," Ryan argued. "I'm not proud of being a porn star-"

"Adult film actor," Hunter corrected.

"Let's call a spade a spade. We're porn stars," Ryan said. "I'm not proud of it, but I'm not ashamed either." Hunter didn't say anything. "Does it hurt your feelings when people call you a porn star?" Ryan asked, looking sideways at his companion.

"I'm not ashamed either," Hunter said, carefully. "But this isn't what I wanted to do with my life." Ryan stopped short. Hunter stared. "What?"

"Nothing, same here. This is my building. Wanna come up? Get out of the cold?" Ryan asked.

"Sure," Hunter said. Together they entered the building and went upstairs.

"Oh, good, you're back. I was just- Oh, you brought a friend. Nice to meet you, I'm...Bailey," she said, offering her hand, though the expression on her face made it clear she didn't approve of him.

"Hunter," Hunter said.

"Is that your box name or your real name?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"Shut up," Ryan said quietly. "Hunter, this is my girlfriend, 'Bailey'." Ryan said the last word in a scathing and slightly mocking tone. "Babe, this is Hunter, my coworker."

"And is that your box name or your real name?" Hunter shot back at the girl. She eyed him haughtily with her over-mascara'd brown eyes, and stalked out of the living room area of their apartment.

"Excuse me one sec," Ryan said, flashing a smile at Hunter and following his girlfriend.

"Leave," she said, as he entered her bedroom.

"Gabi, come on," Ryan said. "You bring your stripper friends home all the time and I never say anything."

"You made a movie with one of my friends," she hissed. "And you made a movie with him."

"I'm an adult film actor. I don't control who I make movies with."

"I don't control who I dance for."

"I have never come to your place of business and been intentionally rude to your customers."

"Your point?"

"Don't hate on my career or my coworkers."

"I'll give you two good reasons why I should."

"Bring em on."

"You had sex with him, and he's a guy!"

"That's my job!"

"Fine," she said, storming back into the living room. "Gabriella Montez, nice to meet you, I work at the club down the street, bye." She left again. Ryan shrugged.

"Sometimes I think she's ashamed of what I do," Ryan said quietly. "I know she doesn't approve. If possible, less now than 6 months ago."

"Women - and men - in our line of work are portrayed as more - well, you know, than they actually are. As your girlfriend, it's possible she's jealous of...your coworkers. Do you catch my drift?" Hunter said, looking up at Ryan, who was frankly surprised he hadn't walked out already.

"We've been sticking together for five years. She...She's so smart, she was accepted to Stanford with honors, valedictorian of our class in high school. She couldn't handle it, dropped out, and started dancing. Met up with me here. We worked together, we did stage, and we loved it, but...we dried up, and she started working at the club...I did too. I tried. I didn't want to dance for...the particular audiences they wanted me to...no offense..." Ryan looked at Hunter, but he was unfazed. "I tried and tried going back to the stage and acting, but...nothing came. Fame is fleeting. She was our valedictorian, smartest girl I've ever met, reduced to dancing for men with singles."

"When I was 16, my parents threw me out cuz I brought home my boyfriend one day. My parents called his parents, next thing we know, we're both living on the street. A friend of ours took us in until the end of high school. After graduation, we were on the street again. He got pulled into a prostitution ring, I started doing this," Hunter confided.

"Jesus. How young are you?"

"Almost 20, why? How old are you?"

"Almost 25." Ryan stared at his friend. "I have so lost track of reality."

"You look 17."

"It's a curse."

"If you looked 25, I wouldn't have been so surprised you were so good at work today."

"Again, it's a curse."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back. Kinda. And I don't own HSM or, like, you know, the Pornography industry. Please review. :)**

**Samantha.x333  
**


	2. The Switch Hitter

**THE SWITCH HITTER**

* * *

**1 Month Later**

"Look what I have," Ryan teased, walking around the back of Hunter's chair before sitting down across from him at the table. Hunter peered over the top of his celebrity trash magazine and rolled his eyes.

"Don't bring crap like that in here," he said, returning to his magazine.

"Aw come on," Ryan said, making butterfly eyelashes at him. Hunter rolled his eyes again.

"It's our movie," he said, taking it from Ryan.

"Came out today," Ryan said. "Hitting shelves of rooms with beaded curtains countrywide. And Canada too, I think."

"Starring Alexander Myers and Jesse Adams," Hunter said. "Very nice."

**Next Day**

"Hello?"

"Starr! Lovely to hear from you."

"Yes, I have another shoot later today."

"Ohh. Sounds fun."

"A lot more money?"

"Switch Hitter?"

"That is so cheesy. A line of movies for the bi population?"

"Starr, I'm not bi!"

"No, I'm not the Switch Hitter."

"Serious?"

"Call me the Switch Hitter."

**7 years earlier**

"Why do we do this?" Ryan asked his companion as he stared at the ceiling.

"Shush, you're ruining it," Troy replied.

"I gotta go. I have a date with...uh...Aimee."

"Whore."

"No thanks."

"Stay with me," Troy whined.

"Go screw your girlfriend, Troy," Ryan shot back, picking up his pants and pulling them on.

"I like screwing you better," Troy revealed. Ryan laughed.

"If you ever get to screw me, it will be a cold day in hell." Troy stared at him.

"That doesn't seem very fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"It's not fair that life isn't fair."

"Okay, now we're going around in circles."

"Don't leave."

"I would love to stay. I'm exhausted," Ryan said, eyeing the bed with hunger. It was Troy's and it was the comfiest thing ever.

"Then don't leave."

"Aimee awaits me."

"Don't tease her."

"I have no intention of doing such a thing. A guy's gotta eat."

"I'll feed you."

"No thank you," Ryan said, wrinkling his face in distaste.

"Get your head out of the gutter, pervert."

"Bye Troy."

"See ya." Ryan left the room, then walked back in.

"Troy...are you...are you bi?"

"Say...duh? Aren't you?"

"No," Ryan said.

"Erm...what the fuck?"

"Choosing seems discriminatory."

"Ry."

"I'm just saying."

"Fine, fine, I won't label you."

"And I won't judge you for labeling yourself."

"Good deal." Ryan turned to leave again. "Come on, stay."

"I can't."

**7 years later**

"Ahh! It's the Switch Hitter!"

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that," Ryan said, annoyed.

"It's too fun."

"I'm doing it for the money."

"Keep telling yourself that darling."

"Do you need me to prove it?"

"Maybe," Gabriella teased. Ryan smirked.

"Too bad. I have to work in an hour."

"As the Switch Hitter or your other career?"

"Unfortunately for that statement, the Switch Hitter is my only career." Gabriella laughed. "You wish I had another career."

"No, no, do what you want."

"Bye, hun." Ryan left his apartment. Hunter was downstairs waiting for him with a coffee. "What are you doing here?"

"I hear you're the Switch Hitter."

"Yes, yes I am. How did you find out?" Hunter pulled a DVD case from his pocket. "Alexander Myers _is_ the Switch Hitter. That's pretty definitive."

"So. You're probably off to film more prize-winning porno movies."

"It's a major possibility."

"Not so much in it for the money anymore, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, looking sideways at the man walking next to him. "This is tons of money."

"Think about it. You're making movies specifically geared towards the bi population. You're a recurring character. This'll keep you going for years, especially cuz you never age."

"If I still look 17 when I'm 35, I'm gonna start slapping people."

"Have fun at work today," Hunter said, sighing.

"What?"

"I think you're in denial."

"I'm what now?"

"Look at the movie in your hand and tell me you're not bi."

"I'm not bi," Ryan said, shrugging. "I never was. It's not something I am."

"You are, though," Hunter said. "I have to get to work. Don't have time to be discussing this right now. Wanna go for drinks at Gabi's club tonight?"

"Sure. And I'm not bi."

**That night**

"You brought Hunter," Gabriella said, between her acts. Hunter was getting drinks from the bar.

"Yeah, so? He's my friend."

"You've known the guy 6 weeks."

"And?"

"He hangs off you like your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend. It would be weird if I did, cuz I'm not into that kind of thing."

"I bring you exhibit A, what you did at work today."

"What I do at work does not define me. You dance half-naked with women. Are you a lesbian?"

"Well, no, but –"

"Well, no, but what?" Ryan asked snidely. "My sexuality's just as fluid as yours."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning Hunter was not my first." Gabriella was speechless.

"He –I…uh…who was? When?" Gabriella stammered.

"Seven years ago."

"Wow, you really do deserve the nickname." She stormed off to do her next act. Hunter appeared with two drinks and no comment.

* * *

**A/N: Part Dos. Reviews pl0x? Yo no soy own-y High School Musical.**

**Samantha.x3  
**


	3. Three Little Words

**THE SWITCH HITTER**

**

* * *

2 weeks later**

"What happened to the guy?" Hunter asked as he walked Ryan to work as he did every day.

"What guy?" Ryan replied.

"The guy who, you know, from high school."

"Oh. I think he got married to this girl we used to hang out with."

"And did she know?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh."

**7 years earlier**

Troy looked into Ryan's eyes. "Must be a cold day in hell," he teased.

"I just want to try it," Ryan said defensively, blinking, and looking anywhere but Troy's eyes.

**15 minutes later**

"Ow," Ryan said for the approximately 98th time.

"It's over, Ryan," Troy assured him again, kissing his forehead.

"Ow," Ryan retorted.

"No plans tonight?"

"Ow."

"I'll take that as a no,"

"Ow."

"You're welcome to stay here."

"Ow."

"Okay, it doesn't hurt that bad."

"Ow."

"Don't be such a wuss."

"I'm not a wuss."

"You're a wuss. You said ow like a hundred times."

"103. And Ow. 104."

"Wuss."

"It hurts," Ryan whined.

"I don't notice so much anymore. And you said you wanted to try it."

"And I was wrong." Troy laughed.

**7 years later**

"That's a wrap people. And Alex, there's someone here for you."

"Thanks," Ryan said. In the last 9 months, he'd gotten used to people calling him Alex. He toweled his hair from all the extra gel that remained from the shoot, grabbed his jacket, and went to see who it was. He suspected it was just Hunter, but he was wrong. "Troy."

"Hi," Troy said nervously.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"Uhm, well, it's kind of a long story. I hope I'm not impeding on anything."

"No, no, it's good to see you. What brings you here?"

"Well, you do." Troy's tone made it evident he knew what Ryan had just been doing.

"Oh." They walked out of the studio and started down the sidewalk. "Why do you care?"

"You're above being an adult film actor. You're Ryan Freaking Evans, co-heir to about 6.5 billion dollars, for fucks sakes."

"Say it a little louder, why don't you."

"I'm just saying. The guy I used to know was above this."

"If that's all, you could have called."

"I wanted to see you." Ryan stopped short and turned into his favorite coffee shop. Troy followed and they both sat down on a couch.

"I'm not ashamed of my life."

"And I'm not saying you should be. But let's face it, you're Ryan Evans."

"That doesn't mean anything to me anymore, Troy."

"And furthermore, what happened to what you said?"

"What I said when?" Ryan asked, confused.

"When you let."

**7 years earlier**

"You've been avoiding me for a week now. What's going on?"

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," Ryan said.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"Cuz if last week was any indication, we don't go together."

"What?!"

"It's been a nice run, 6, 7 months."

"Ry–"

"I'm just not into guys." That shut Troy up. "Goodbye Troy."

**7 years later**

"And I'm not," Ryan said.

"Then how do you do it?"

"They pay me a boatload of money."

"You're rich!"

"I'm an actor."

"Obviously. Had me fooled for 6, 7 months."

"I never lied to you. Every word I ever said was the truth."

"And I always told you the truth."

"Lies of omission are still lies."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you really here?" Ryan asked. A small voice cleared its throat nearby and both men looked around. Hunter was staring at them from a nearby chair, his celebrity trash magazine now in his lap. "Hi Hunter."

"Hi," Hunter said.

"Hunter, this is an old friend of mine, Troy. Troy, this is Hunter," Ryan said.

"Hi," Troy said. "How do you know each other?"

"We were colleagues a while back," Hunter said. "A long time ago."

"Oh. Cool," Troy said. "Uhm…Ry, I'll see you later, I have to go see Gabi."

"Don't forget to stop at the ATM for some ones," Hunter advised. Troy laughed and left. "Evans?" Hunter asked conversationally. "_Ryan_ Evans?"

"Yeah," Ryan said, getting slightly pinker. "What of it?"

"Evans, Incorporated?" Hunter continued. "There's over 3 billion dollars with your name on it."

"So you can see why I changed my name," Ryan joked.

"I've never thought anyone was above this before, but _wow_."

"Okay, what's the big deal? My parents are rich. I'm not. I have 3 thousand dollars in my bank account. Not 3 billion."

"You're Ryan Evans," Hunter repeated.

"I'm still the same person I was 9 months ago."

"Ryan _Evans_." Ryan sighed. "I made a porno with Ryan _Evans_."

"Oh jeeze. Call me when you get over this. We'll go to lunch." Ryan stood up, stretched, and left. He walked down the street to Gabriella's club. He'd never been there during the day before. He walked in, waved at the bartender, and wandered around to Gabriella's usual stage, thinking she'd be there. And he was right. He sat down at a table, flabbergasted. She was standing at center stage, in a beautiful red dress, singing. The room was almost empty. A few men and some women recognized as other dancers from the club were sitting around.

"You didn't know?" Troy whispered. Ryan shook his head, still staring at his girlfriend.

"Haven't seen her wear that much clothing in years," Ryan commented. Troy chuckled.

"I talked to her yesterday. She said you guys were doing alright." Ryan nodded. "Sharpay's getting your half of your parents' money."

"Good. I don't want it." Troy was silent. "That's not who I am anymore. The clothes, the hair, the cars, throwing cash around for the heck of it – it's not my thing."

"You'll always be that guy to me. That kid I used to know who'd do anything just to perform on stage."

"I did stage. It was fun."

"Ryan." Ryan blinked and looked at Troy. "I didn't drive 2000 miles for my health. Tell me the truth. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. For the first time in a year, I'm feeling really great about myself."

"Come back to New Mexico."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I signed a 2year contract last week. One movie a month for the next 2 years and its like chaching."

"So you need 5 days a month in New York?"

"Basically."

"That's a pretty sweet deal. Come home."

"Troy, I know you're still in love with me, but will you let it go?"

"I'm say _what_ now?!" Ryan rolled his eyes.

**7 years earlier**

"Don't leave," Troy whined, hurrying after Ryan, who was busy throwing his bags in the back of his car.

"Go back in the house, tell my sister you love her, and leave me alone," Ryan said.

"Ew?"

"I'm leaving. I'm done with New Mexico. I'm done with you, done with my sister, done with my parents, done with their money. I'm done."

"Just throw me off like an old overcoat?"

"No. It's been nice knowing you. It's been nice being with you. And you're a great friend. But I'm still leaving."

"_Nice_?!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That it was the best time you had in your life. That you weren't playing me for 6 months. That you love me and you need me and want to stay."

"Okay. What you said. Bye." Ryan got in his car and started it.

"Ryan, please," Troy pleaded. "Please don't leave me." Ryan began driving down the driveway and away from his old life. Troy sat down on the pavement.

**7 years later**

"Okay…and?" Troy asked.

"It's been 7 years and you still can't live without me," Ryan said. Onstage, Gabriella finished her last song. Applause abounded. She took a bow and disappeared backstage.

"No, I really can't," Troy admitted.

"I'm sorry for you." Gabriella emerged and sat down at Troy and Ryan's table. "Hey babe."

"Hi babe. Hi Troy," Gabriella said.

"Hi," Troy said. "You're great up there." Gabriella went slightly pink.

"Me and the girls mess around sometimes for extra tips," Gabriella said.

"Beats the hell out of taking your clothes off," Troy teased. Gabriella smirked.

"And how would you know?" Gabriella shot back. "Well I gotta head home for a sec before my shift. Coming hun?"

"Uh, yeah, in a sec," Ryan said. Gabriella left, putting on her jacket as she did so. Ryan turned his gaze back to Troy.

"Come home," Troy said again. Even his body language pleaded with Ryan.

"Three words," Ryan said, standing up to leave. "8 letters."

"I love you."

"Go to hell." Ryan stalked out, leaving Troy flabbergasted.

* * *

**A/N: Part Three! Review! (I don't own this.)**

**Samantha.  
**


	4. A Happy Ending

**THE SWITCH HITTER**

* * *

**2 years later**

"Well, I finished my contract," Ryan said. "12 million dollars in my pocket, hard earned cash for the first time in my life. Feels good."

"Good. I'm glad," Hunter said. "I got a part on a soap opera. I start filming next week. In LA."

"Oh wow!" Ryan said. "So much can happen when we don't catch up for a month or two."

"Yeah, I know right?"

"Well. I'm on my way home."

"LA," Hunter said. Ryan laughed. "Got time for lunch before your plane leaves?"

"Sure." The two men, thrown together once by chance almost 2 and a half years before, thrown together by chance again now, proceeded to one of the airport restaurants.

"Where's Gabi?" Hunter asked as they ate. "She still with Scott?"

"Oh, yeah. She's staying here," Ryan said. "She has a good job, singing brought her back. She has her own night club now, and she mostly wears clothes." Both men laughed. "I think she has a CD coming out the end of the year."

"Oh, good for her."

"Yeah, it is."

**6 hours later**

Ryan stepped off the plane in Albuquerque, New Mexico, and breathed the familiar smells. He'd been gone almost 10 years and he'd missed it. He hadn't expected anymore to be waiting for him, as he hadn't told anyone he was coming. But there was a familiar face in the crowd. One with blue eyes and perfect brown hair.

"Welcome home," Troy said. Ryan hugged him.

"How'd you know?" Ryan asked.

"A bird told me. Well, actually, Hunter did." Ryan shook his head, laughing.

"He's been rooting for us hard."

"What'll it be?" Troy asked, taking Ryan's suitcase for him. "Now you and Gabi are done."

"Well, I am the Switch Hitter. Maybe it's time to … switch it up." Troy grinned.

* * *

**A/N: ewww happy ending. I made myself write it. The end! I own HSM! Not! Review pl0x :( I originally had no intention of making this epilogue, but it just seemed like Hunter was just the human manifestation of every reason I love Tryan, and he would never let Ryan go home and not have Troy waiting for him. I was originally going to make Troy and Ryan meet on top of the Empire State Building at midnight, but that's overdone. :)  
**

**Samantha.x3  
**


End file.
